Le Renard réécriture
by gogodancer
Summary: 3 ans depuis qu'il n'est pas revenu, et il doit enfin retourner a Konoha. Un debut classique, mais j'espere que la suite vous plaira
1. 1: Rencontre sous la lune

**Le renard ( réécriture)  
**  
_Je sais, aucun personnage ne m'appartient ( à part les quelques petits persos rajoutés, si vous les avez jamais vu ailleurs que dans cette fic, c'est qu'ils sont à moi ) Vu que j'ai écris cette fic il y a assez longtemps, je la réécris, espérant l'améliorer, bien qu'il restera encore quelques clichés et un peu de mièvreries quelques fois, mais bon, vous me pardonnerez   
  
L'histoire débute 3 ans après le manga Naruto, mais je n'ai pris en compte que les événements à partir de la recherche de Tsunade par Naruto et Jiraiya. Donc, pas de sasuke dans une boite, pas de combat dans la foret avec des super pouvoirs a la dragon ball ( enfin, je me lâcherais aussi si je m'en souviens bien ). Précisez dans les reviews si ya des incohérences graves par rapport a ce que j'ai dit, j'expliquerais ou je corrigerais, merci bien !_  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Cela faisait maintenant trois ans passés loin du village, trois ans sur la route, à contrôler ses pouvoirs sous la direction de son maître, un temps aussi long que court se dit-il avant de réfléchir un peu plus, Naruto savait déjà qu'il avait bien changé. Il regarda ses mains, puis les vêtements qu'il portait, bien différents de son ancienne tenue orange. Une tunique noire, une cape de la même couleur mais rehaussée d'inscriptions et d'un renard stylisé orange, et enfin, le bandeau recouvrant son œil gauche. Sans oublier ses deux epaulettes de cuir, où nichaient deux mignons petits renards, enfin, au moins en apparence.  
  
2 ans et demi en arrière   
  
« Merde...ne pourrais rien contre ce serpent...ne pas faillir... » ces pensées s'agitaient dans son esprit lorsqu'il regarda son maître, encore drogué, et Shizune, trop affaiblie.

Orochimaru interrompit ses réflexions.

- Merci Tsunade...j'ai enfin retrouvé mes bras...; lança t-il dans un rire aussi bien méprisant qu'amusé.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse, n'attaque pas le village répondit t-elle, le coupant sèchement.

- Oui oui, lâcha l'otokage avant de rajouter en souriant; pour l'instant en tout cas...

-Sal...

-Franchement...tu croyait quoi ?Il se détourna de Tsunade et se déplaça lentement vers Naruto , en continuant de parler Tu vois ? Itachi m'a trahi, et j'aimerais bien me venger, mais en même temps, je ne voudrais pas te tuer, il m'en voudrais vraiment...je vais juste lui compliquer la vie finit-il en laissant traîner les derniers mots.

Naruto eu juste le temps d'ébaucher un vague « quoi ? » avant d'être immobiliser par une décharge de chakra, pour ensuite voir Orochimaru soulever lentement son T-shirt.

-Tu vois...il m'en a fallut du temps pour créer cette formule petit renard...et je ne pourrais enlever seulement que le premier sceau sa voix faussement doucereuse accompagnait ses mouvements de mains et les caresses de ses doigts sur le ventre de Naruto.

Le genin en question suivait craintivement du regard ses gestes, et fus tiré de ses pensées par un cri de Jiraiya

-NON ! tu nous condamnes tous !

Tsunade resta abasourdi tandis qu'Orochimaru reprenait.

-S'il n'est pas assez fort pour se contrôler...alors oui...ça va être une expérience passionnante...non? un grand sourire, dénué d'humour, se dessina sur son visage.


	2. 2: L'oeuvre du serpent

_Hop, je précise juste que l'histoire se déroule toujours dans le flashback ( 2 ans et demi avant le véritable début de mon histoire), en cas ou vous vous perdez dans les méandres du temps ( chouette cette phrase, nan ?) _

_Et pour situer cette partie par rapport au manga, elle se passe après la mort du sandaime,  
_  
Chapitre 2  
  
Orochimaru approcha son visage de celui de sa victime, sans se précipiter, gardant un air théâtral comme pour mieux jouer avec les deux autres senins. Il voulait leurs donner du spectacle, s'amuser de leurs craintes pour mieux savourer cet instant.

- Tu vois Naruto commença t-il je vais t'apprendre quelque chose il attendit un peu pour laisser ses paroles faire de l'effet si tu te laisses envahir par tes sentiments, tes faiblesses...tu deviendras comme Tsunade...incapable de surmonter tes peurs...

Toujours à genou sur le sol, elle ne broncha pas, les images de son passés défilant encore devant ses yeux, en même temps que les paroles de l'ancien de Konoha lui emplissait l'esprit.

- Tu n'aimes pas le sang Tsunade ? encore une phrase lâchée ironiquement, avec plus qu'une pointe de mépris pour celle qui fut sa coéquipière.

Jiraiya le coupa encore, d'un ton où perçait de la colère mais surtout de l'incompréhension. - Arrêtes ! ça ne te rapporteras rien !

L'otokage braqua son regard sur lui, d'un geste rapide, sans relâcher Naruto, puis il cracha ses mots.

- Cela me distraira, c'est toujours une bonne raison...et tu ne connais pas mes plans, minable...

- Pourquoi ! il ne t'as rien fait ! lança Jiraiya qui essayait de se relever et de reprendre des forces. Il essayait plus de gagner du temps que de véritablement comprendre ce maudit tête de serpent, cela faisait longtemps qu'il le considérait comme fou.

- Il me gêne en faite...et je suis ma voie il s'interrompit un court laps de temps pour encore sourire Jiraiya ? dis moi franchement...quand tu marches...évites tu les fourmis ?  
  
Orochimaru s'avança vers Naruto ,mis sa main sur le sceau et incanta, laissant Jiraiya espérer qu'il mentait, les sceaux étaient puissants mais ils ne pourraient être remis en place, une fois défait, l'énergie était dénaturé, et le glyphe, inutilisable. Un moment de silence. Une explosion de couleur et de rage.  
  
Une puissante décharge de chakra envahit Naruto, une puissance facilement perceptible, une teinte rouge et une impression malsaine, tous reconnurent l'énergie de Kyubi.  
  
Orochimaru sourit encore une dernière fois, une habitude qu'il ne perdrait jamais visiblement, puis il se déplaça rapidement vers Kabuto, qui l'aida à s'appuyer sur lui.

- Vous m'excuserez, mais je regarderais le résultat de plus loin...amusez vous bien...

Un bref éclair, et ils disparurent.  
  
Un juron particulièrement imagé échappa à Jiraiya qui avançait tant bien que mal vers son protégé, essayant de capter son intention.

- Naruto...calme toi, oublie ce qu'il a dit il ne laissait passer aucune crainte dans sa voix, voulant le convaincre avant tout tu restes humain, n'oublie pas qui tu es, tu n'es pas Kyubi, ne le laisse pas te dominer...

Le garçon était agenouiller par terre, la tête entre ses mains, rassemblant ses esprits et ses pensées. Il regardait quelques images que lui seul voyait, s'arrêta puis laissa encore ses yeux dans le vague.

- Je dois...concentrer d'autres mots inaudibles échappèrent à Naruto, certains parce qu'il marmonnait, d'autres parce qu'ils étaient visiblement tirés d'une autre langue.

L'énergie le submergeait, l'envahissait, et ce n'était que la levée du premier sceau. Les premières images qui le frappait, c'était les scènes de haine, de violence, de rejet...son enfance. Mais en parallèle, sa partie humaine se souvenait de ses joies, d'Iruka,de son entraînement, de ses amis... La puissance le consumait, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps... »sauf si »...une pensée lui dessina un sourire sinistre, laissant deviner des dents plus aiguisées que la moyenne.

- Je dois...oui...c'est ça, c'est tout...  
  
Le chakra, submergeant son esprit, s'attaqua à son corps. Ses crocs poussaient derrière ses lèvres, lui donnant un aspect déjà inquiétant, de longues griffes sortaient de ses doigts, et sa peau, parcourue par l'énergie, se recouvrit de fourrure rousse et noire. Sa musculature changea, se transforma tandis que la métamorphose continuait, le genin grandissait, quittant son apparence humaine.  
  
Les autres virent avec effroi Naruto se dresser sur des pattes puissantes, le museau tourné vers le ciel, semblant sentir quelques odeurs , et les 9 queues rouges fouettant l'air dans un ballet très harmonieux. Naruto se rapprochait plus du renard bipède que de l'humain.  
  
Jiraiya sourit malgré lui lorsque sa première pensée lui traversa l'esprit _et merde...on appel ça comment ? un renard-garou ? _; puis il se retourna rapidement 

- Tsunade ! active ! grouille ! réveille toi !

Des mots sortaient encore de la gueule de son protégé Ne pas tuer ? un moment de silence _pourquoi ?_ une simple question des fourmis ? _les écraser ?_ Il se tourna alors vers le groupe, les yeux étincelant de rage mais encore indécis...  
  
Le roi des pervers ne s'amusait plus, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, mais en cet instant, toute trace d'humour avait vraiment disparu.

- Tsunade ! aide moi ! vite !

Celle ci reprenait ses esprits, le regard fixé sur la monstrueuse apparition

- Je...oui dit elle dans un soupir avant de sourire doucement, légèrement mélancolique mes peurs m'ont aveuglés, c'est vrai...

- Mais grouilles toi !

Elle se releva avec une légère réflexion, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre ni reculer et se tourna légèrement vers son ancien coéquipier.

- A partir de maintenant, j'arrête de me lamenter...j'arrête de fuir...j'irais vers l'avant...

- Hé ho, c'est très émouvant mais actives toi, bordel!  
  
Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, le monde tournait autour de lui, de plus en plus vite, puis ralentissait. Sa vision se stabilisait, et il se fixa sur le groupe, pour ensuite se jeter sur eux d'un seul bond souple et élégant.

Tsunade se plaça devant lui, l'obligeant à stopper. Elle était confiante, même métamorphosé, la différence de niveau entre elle et lui restait énorme, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, elle devrait faire attention.

- _Trop fort, je le tue...pas assez fort ,il me mord._

Le renard la toisa quelques secondes, puis déploya ses queues d'un seul coup pour bloquer son adversaire en s'enroulant autour de son cou et des ses membres.

- Ne te surestimes pas Naruto !

Elle n'essaya même pas d'éviter, préférant concentrer son chakra dans ses bras et ses jambes. L'énergie sortit du corps de Tsunade sous l'apparence de petits arcs électriques qui crépitèrent le long des queues du démon.

La douleur fut vive pour lui, il grogna de rage en les retirant. Elle attrapa alors celle qui entourait son cou, et d'une impulsion, projeta Naruto sur plusieurs mètres, légèrement sonné.

- Shizune !

- Ou...oui ?

- Combien de dards soporifiques as tu !!!?

Son apprenti se releva et inspecta rapidement ses armes.

- Assez pour l'immobiliser, maître.

- Bien...quand je le bloquerais...

- Je tire, d'accord.  
  
Naruto était déjà debout, grognant légèrement alors que ses brûlures commençaient à disparaître, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et bondit sur Tsunade, ses griffes en avant.

Trois fléchettes volèrent.

Il retomba lourdement.

- Shizune ! C'était le meilleur moment, maître répliqua t-elle soulagée de son tir réussi.

Naruto continua à avancer, de plus en plus lentement, feula une dernière fois, vacilla puis s'écroula.

- Shizune, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit sur ton excès d'initiative?

- Qu'il était utile ?

- Mouais...bien visé quand même.

Jiraiya se leva alors, prenant appuie sur un bloc détaché du mur et s'avança jusqu'au corps endormi de son élève.

- Que vas tu faire Tsunade ? Tu sais qu'il est un véritable danger maintenant...

- Peut être...oui, peut être...


End file.
